Down But Not Out
by Novicewriter13
Summary: Mason Clearwater is the son of Seth. He is not able to walk due to diabetic ulcers on his feet and to top it all off he is bullied heavily at school. He loves his mom and dad but he feels they are keeping secrets from him. He has no knowledge that the wolves in his tribe are real. Will he phase and become a protector in the world of wolves or will he be bound to his wheelchair?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1**

"_Hurry up Mason or we're going to be late for school!" _My big sister Isla shouts.

Isla is my older sister; she's fifteen years old, which is a year older than me.

I am not able to walk because I have diabetic foot ulcers, so my wheelchair is my mode of transportation.

My mom is standing at the door waiting with a smile on her face.

Her name is Millie and my dad is Seth Clearwater and they have been married for 17 years.

"_Have a good day sweetie, I love you!"_

I pull myself up in the truck beside Isla who's setting in the middle seat and dad throws my wheelchair in the back.

The hallways at school are pretty hard to maneuver through because of the crowd that forms before classes start, but people usually move out of the way giving me a look that shows pity.

I don't want people to feel sorry for me; I just want to be a normal kid like everyone else.

"_Hey Clearwater, where you going?"_

Great! Craig and his goons have spotted me.

I just try to pay them no attention and make my way to my first class.

"_Don't roll away from me while I'm talking to you!"_

Suddenly my wheelchair screeches to a halt and I see Craig behind me holding the handles.

"_Hey Charles, how fast you think I can make him move today?"_ Craig asks with a menacing smile.

Suddenly I'm flying down the hallway and smash into the trash can which catapults garbage all over me.

"_Hey it's my turn now! I bet I can make him go even faster."_ Charles sickly smirks.

"_Leave him alone!"_ Isla screams as she is grabbed by Craig's other four friends.

Charles laughs psychotically as he gives me a huge push sending me into a locker causing me to flip.

"_Hey jerk why don't you come do that to us."_ Says my friends coming to my aid.

One is named Jack and he is the son of Jared and Kim.

He's very tall and is starting to develop some major muscle.

The other is Henry, which is the son of Paul and Rachel.

He is also very muscular and tall.

All of the girls have been all over them ever since they came back from summer break with their devilish good looks and new muscle mass.

The other is Leo and he is the son of Embry and Jenna.

He's two years younger and very skinny and not all that tall either.

We all are typical Quielute tribe boys with dark hair and russet skin.

Suddenly there is an outbreak of pushing and shoving but it ends with Craig and his goons running off saying they don't want to get in trouble.

I don't much blame them for running.

Not many dare to rival against the size of Jack and Henry, Leo and I are sort of just tag alongs.

"_Thank you once again for the help guys, I wish I could take them."_ I say as Jack helps me back in my chair.

"_That's what best friends are for" _Says Leo.

Craig sets behind me in my class.

His whispers are unavoidable as he continues his rumors about my dad being on steroids and now he's supplying them to Jack and Henry.

"_It's too bad steroids can't make you walk again Clearwater."_

"_You better be glad I can't walk, if I could and you tried one of your stunts, you're mom would be paying medical bills."_

"_Ooooh, that's big talk from someone who is three feet tall."_

Mom picked me up from school.

"_Where have dad and Isla got off to?"_

Your dad is still at work and Isla went to the mall with some friends.

Even after all of these years I am still unsure of what my dad's occupation is.

His hours always vary and he really doesn't talk about it, even when I ask him he dances his way around the question.

It's rumored that him and mom are "Protectors of the tribe" whatever that means.

I do see them with some other members of the tribe on occasion and they have secret meetings that I am not allowed to go to, but I guess they just talk about legends that I'm not old enough to hear.

My dad says that one day it will all make sense to me, whatever that means.

As I was going to get my toothbrush before bed I noticed mom and dad's door was cracked.

I was tempted to listen in just in case they told some of these "secret" legends, but I decided against it.

Suddenly I heard my name and my attention was drawn to their conversation.

"_Isla could phase anytime soon, she'll be 16 in a few months it's a good possibility but I just don't know about Mason, it's too hard to tell so much is unknown."_

"_Maybe he will still phase, he's still young. I just don't know we've never had someone with a disability…"_

Suddenly they stop talking as if interrupted, I wonder if they heard me.

My dad's words kept echoing in my head.

What did he mean by phasing?

Plenty of people have had disabilities, why would he say no one?

Why is Isla going to phase soon?

Is she going to go through a teenage phase or what?

I don't know what any of this means.

I'll just have to be patient until Isla goes through her phase, whatever it is.

Since apparently I may not ever go through mine, which makes no sense because I will turn 16 one day as well.

All this confusion is making my head hurt, which means tomorrow is going to be a long day.

I just hope I can get some answers soon.

_**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this I would greatly appreciate it. I didn't really know how to start this but I have some great ideas for it. You don't have to read my story "Breaking Imprint" to know what's going on in this one but it'll definitely give you some background to this story. Hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Renesmee and Jacob are the first people to arrive.

They are our cousins or something, which I guess that makes sense because mom looks a lot like Renesmee.

Soon after, a bunch of other tribe members show up, along with some outsiders.

I think their last name is Cullen.

They are extremely pale but strangely good looking, especially the blonde one, she's the hottest chick I've ever seen.

The two brown headed girls aren't so bad either, but it's too bad they're all spoken for.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Isla, happy birthday to you" _Everyone sings as Emily brings in a chocolate cake with vanilla icing with 16 candles placed on top of it.

"_Make a wish!"_ Dad says with a smile.

Isla takes in a deep breath and easily blows out her candles.

None of the Cullens eat a piece a cake, which is very odd to me because no one around here ever turns down food, especially Emily's.

The rest of the party went smoothly, ending with Isla getting her big gift, which was a Dodge Neon.

Of course she couldn't wait to take it out and show it off to her friends, so mom and dad let her go as long as she agreed to take me along.

"_I can't believe they are making me take you along with me for my first time out."_ Isla whines.

"_Relax, I'll stay out of your way, just give me money and I'll go to a movie, you can pick me up after."_

"_I guess that'll be worth it, just text me whenever the movie is over, and don't go anywhere except the movie!" _

"_Yes mother." _I say sarcastically.

When we get to the movies Isla reminds me again not to go anywhere and assures me she'll be here when I get out.

I decide that I'll go see a comedy called, _The Laziness of Bill._

It sounds dumb, but I'm not old enough to see a rated R action movie, which looks awesome.

In the theatre I hear some all too familiar voices.

They're sure to spot the only kid in the wheelchair here, but I duck down hoping they don't see me.

"_Hey guys look who's here, it's Mason Dirtywater." _Craig laughs out along with his pack of hyenas.

The movie was hard to enjoy because of the amount of popcorn that was being thrown at my head.

After it was over I text Isla and got out of there as fast as I could.

I felt a sigh of relief when I got outside, until I heard Craig and his crew cracking jokes behind me.

"_Come on buddy I'll help you to your car."_ Craig says with a fake friendly voice.

Suddenly I am being rolled to a dark alley, behind the theater.

"_You're friends aren't here to help you now, we're going to have some fun."_

"_Let go of my brother right now!"_ Isla speaks with a fury I've never heard before.

"_What you going to do about it? You can't stop us."_ Craig mocks.

"_It's time to take out the trash." _Craig's friend Charles smirks_._

Suddenly Craig grabs me but I punch him in the nose and then Charles grabs my arm and Craig punches me back.

Isla kicks one of Craig's goons in the groin and smacks Craig in the back of the head.

He turns around and pushes her to the ground as Charles stuffs me in the trash can.

Isla gets up with blood coming from her forehead where she hit the ground.

She runs away trembling like she is about to have a seizure or something, I wish I could get to her and see if she's ok, I have to somehow.

"_I'm not through with him yet Charles."_

Suddenly Craig flips over the trash can and drags me out.

He begins kicking me in the side.

"_Craig that's enough!"_ Charles shouts.

The rest of their friends stand back and watch as Craig continues to beat me as I'm praying for mercy.

"_Shut up Charles, if you say anything about this, I'll tell everyone what you did last month."_

Suddenly Charles and the others oddly took off running like they had seen a ghost.

Suddenly a huge wolf knocks Craig off of me and stands over him snarling.

He stumbles up and takes off running unsuccessfully as he falls several times.

The wolf looks at me with a look of sorrow and fear.

The eyes looked as if they were human, they looked so familiar but I don't know why.

The wolf picked me up by my belt and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital with all kinds of tubes tied to me.

Everyone was staring at me, obviously glad to see I was awake.

"_Hey Mason, how are you feeling?"_ Mom asks rubbing my hair.

"_Craig, a wolf…"_

"_Don't worry about that right now, your dad will explain everything. Craig has been reported to the authorities."_

"_Where is Isla? Is she ok?"_

"_Hey Mason, I'm perfectly fine, not even a scratch."_

"_But you're head… it was bleeding. How long have I been out?"_

"_About six hours, but you're going to be ok, just a little sore."_

"_But you're head, it was gushing blood it shouldn't already be healed."_

"_It wasn't as bad as it looked, trust me, I'm just glad you're alright. I hope that jerk Craig gets what he deserves."_

"_You know he won't, his dad is very rich. Craig probably won't get anything at all. Call me crazy, but he was attacked by a giant wolf or something, and then the wolf carried me off. I know it all sounds like a dream, but it seemed so real, it had to be real!"_

"_Dad will explain everything, just be patient."_

"_I've been patient my whole life, they just keep on keeping things away from me, like I can't handle it."_

"_I know, I know, I'll get him in here and talk him into telling you. It can't be healthy for you to be confused like this. We're going to fix it."_

When dad walks in, mom and Isla walk out to give us privacy I guess.

"_Hey son, how are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine, I just wish I had some answers. Please tell me what's going on. Am I going crazy?"_

"_No you're not, I guess it's time I told you everything. I really don't know where to start, so I guess I'll start with last night. That wolf you saw last night wasn't an ordinary wolf; it was your sister…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Certain members of our tribe get the wolf gene. Since me and your mom both are wolves it, only makes sense that your sister is a wolf."_

"_So during a full _moon_ she just transforms into a wolf…ha, you expect me to believe that."_

"_That's not exactly it, it doesn't have to be a full moon for us to phase, and that's just the short version. I'll let you attend the next council meeting so you can get the whole scoop. Right now you need to rest."_

"_When am I getting out of here?"_

"_They said this evening, you'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks, but they said you won't have any permanent damage."_

The last thing I remember is my dad kissing my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was being wheeled out of the emergency room.

I slept most of the way home and the last thing I remembered when I got home was dad laying me in my bed.

The next morning when I woke up my whole body ached.

My ribs were so sore it hurt to breathe; my eyes weren't as swollen as yesterday, but they I could still feel they were puffed up.

Mom had to go to work today and I couldn't go to school, so it was just me and dad at the house.

I was glad he was here so I could ask him some more questions.

Right on cue dad came in carrying a bowl of cereal.

"_Thank you. I'm glad you came in here I've been wanting to talk to you."_

"_Let me guess, you have more questions about us being wolves."_

"_How'd you guess? Tell me everything that you know."_

"_Well, you're grandparents are Renesmee and Jacob. They are your mother's parents."_

"_How is that even possible? They are so young."_ I ask confused.

"_Renesmee is part vampire so once she hit a certain age she stopped aging. Jacob never left his wolf phase, so he hasn't aged as well. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee."_

"_Vampires aren't real and what is imprinting?"_

"_They're all too real, they are our natural enemies. The Cullens are vampires, but they don't drink the blood of people, they choose animals instead. Edward and Bella are the parents of Renesmee. They are all our friends. I'll let you hear the imprinting story at the council meeting, they tell it so much better."_

"_So does that make mom part vampire too?"_

"_Yes your mom is part vampire and part wolf, she's the first of her kind. We figured at least one of you would get her vampire gene, but neither of you did."_

"_The only way I'm going to believe all of this is if you prove it."_

"_Alright then, step outside with me."_

Skeptically I followed dad out of the door and we went off into the woods behind the house.

Just like that he transformed into this giant sandy colored wolf and disappeared.

When he came back out of the woods he was back into his human form.

"_Ok now I believe you, as hard as it is to believe something like that I guess it's all true. Will I ever turn into a wolf and be able to walk again?"_

"_In all honesty we're not sure. We've never had someone phase with a physical disability before. I really hope that you do get the chance to walk again, I want nothing more than that." _Dad says putting his head down in defeat.

"_I have one more question and I'll let the rest be solved at the next council meeting I promise. Why all the lies? You told me that mom's parents lived in Alaska, but they've been here the whole time. You kept all of this stuff from me. Are your parents even really dead?_

"_We were waiting for the right time to tell you, it was to protect you. Yes, dad died of a heart attack, I phased shortly after and my mom died of cancer when you were only 3."_ Dad's eyes began to water.

I really should've been more considerate; I just can't help but be angry at them for keeping so much from me.

"_I'm sorry you lost your parents dad."_

"_Thanks son, I know you're angry with me, but please just try to understand."_ Dad says placing a hand on my shoulder.

The next few weeks drug by slowly, I did the homework I was brought from school and got really good at paper basketball.

My friends came by often and we also finally had a tribal meeting.

I learned all about the legends of the tribe, where we came from, and imprinting.

I also met the members of the pack and learned that they hunt vampires.

After that all I could do is dream about phasing, I see the signs of my friends becoming close to phasing, that explains there dramatic height change and increased muscle tone and I can't help but be jealous.

In my dreams I feel so free, running once again with all of my friends, being so strong and so fast, living with the thrill of fighting vampires.

It's so much better than reality, in reality I'm just a weak kid that's bullied all the time, who can't even walk.

My first day back to school, Jack, Henry, and Leo make sure not to leave my sight in case Craig or his friends tried something.

Craig is back at school, but he's been put on probation.

When I get into my class I notice a new girl sitting in the desk right beside my spot.

She has light brown straight hair, with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.

"_Hey, you must be Mason; I've heard a lot about you, I'm sorry about what happened."_

Crap, she had to of caught me staring at her, now she thinks I'm a creep.

"_Hey…what's your name?"_ I stutter out.

"_I'm Liza, I just moved down here to live with my grandparents for a while."_

"_Oh…"_ Come on think of something else to say before you lose her.

Great, now I'm just staring dumbfounded.

I hate it when I don't know how to carry on a conversation with somebody, which happens all the time.

She turns away uncomfortably and begins talking to a guy on the other side of her.

Now I'm the awkward kid that freaks her out, she'll probably request to be moved by tomorrow.

I guess it's for the best anyway, a girl like her would never go for a guy in a wheelchair, she's way out of my league in every area.

A girl like that goes for jocks and that's definitely not me.

"_Ok class it's time to assign groups for your project. Mason your partner is Liza, you need to get together and work on this after school at least three times a week."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_So, what are your thoughts on Anne Frank? Ummmm…Mason? MASON!"_ Liza shouts, bringing me out of my daze.

"_I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, I can't help but stare and daydream about being with you."_

"_Oh Mason, you're so sweet."_

Just like that we're leaning in to kiss each other.

"_It's time to wake up!"_ Mom shouts walking through the hall.

Of course I would wake up right when I was about to kiss Liza.

I only wish our first project date would've gone that smooth.

We met at her house and I was awkward and unable to figure out what to say.

We worked mostly in silence, and she's definitely not into me at all.

I don't even think she wants to be my friend.

Since today was Saturday, Liza is taking a break from the project and I decided to go to Port Angeles with Jack, Henry, and Leo.

As soon as we crossed the Quileute border, I kept getting the strange feeling we were being watched, but every time I looked I saw nothing.

We had barely gotten into Port Angeles when Jack and Henry both started feeling weird and eventually had gotten really sick, so we went back.

We were nearing the border when we saw two guys standing in the middle of the road.

Jack and Henry were unusually angry at them and I have no idea why.

They slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car, forgetting all about me.

Jack and Henry began exchanging words with the two men and suddenly they both started trembling.

The only time I had seen someone tremble like that was when Isla… THEY'RE PHASING!

They can't phase here, those two guys will see and expose it to the public.

The two guys grab Henry and Jack and throw them off to the side like ragdolls.

One of the two men runs at me with unfathomable speed.

Incredible strength, super speed, and caused Henry and Jack to phase, those aren't men, they're vampires.

Suddenly, I am ripped out of the truck and thrown to the ground with incredible force, suddenly I can't feel my body, and I can't move my legs or my arms.

Come on Mason, just phase, your dad's a wolf, your mom's a wolf, even your sister is a wolf, and surely you can become one too.

I try my hardest to phase but nothing happens.

So this is it, this is how I'm going to die, unable to move and worst of all unable to help my friends.

The figure bends down and taunts me as he is about to bite my neck.

I've also heard about this, if a vampire bites a Quileute tribe member, the member dies.

Suddenly, a Navy blue wolf comes crashing into the vampire and lets out a loud howl.

He is joined by a golden brown wolf and the two begin to fight the vampires.

They seem to be struggling to find the upper hand.

I've been worrying about losing my life, but now I worry about my friends.

Once again I'm useless and they're coming to my rescue, but this time their opponent may take their life.

I could never live with that if it happened, if only I could just phase and help.

Maybe things would be better off if I just died.

Then I wouldn't be holding my friends back and interfering with their life and Liza wouldn't have to worry about the weird kid bugging her.

Just when Jack and Henry seem hopeless, the pack arrives and destroys the vampires easily.

The girls go off to the woods to phase but the guys don't even worry about it, they phase back right in front of me and I immediately close my eyes.

When I open them again I am being carried tenderly and they are all wearing clothes.

They place me in the back of my dad's truck and him, mom, my sister, and Leo ride in the back to hold me still.

"_You're going to be ok sweetie, just stay calm."_ Mom says petting my hair and holding me.

"_Where are Jack and Henry? Are they ok?"_ I ask worried.

"_They are having trouble phasing back, Jacob stayed behind to calm them down and help. Two wolves wouldn't settle well at the hospital. I'm sure they will be there as soon as they can, they're very concerned… we all are."_

Once again I wake up connected to a whole bunch of machines.

The next few days were sort of a blur for me, I had frequent visitors and I had to keep getting tests run on me.

"_Can I talk to you two outside for a second?"_ The doctor asks mom and dad.

_**Seth's POV**_

"_We've run tests and assessed the options, but I'm extremely sorry to say that your son is paralyzed from the neck down. We've considered surgeries and all his options, but it would be too risky. Once again I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am… that car wreck really messed up your son, bad. Unless a miracle happens he'll never have movement from the neck down again…" _The doctor says staring at the ground.

"_No I don't believe that, you're lying! He can pull through this and be healthy as ever, I know it." I've never been so angry and sad at the same time._

"_I'm sorry we've done all we can do."_

_**Mason's POV**_

"_You don't have to tell me, I heard the whole thing, I'll never be able to move again, I'll just be an unmoving useless puddle floating through life."_

"_No! Never say that, you will never be useless and he said you can move once again if you have a miracle and I believe you will get a miracle."_ Dad says trying to lift my spirits.

"_Don't get my hopes up dad; I just want to get some rest."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt nothing, I was numb on the outside and numb on the inside.

Friends had stopped by on occasion, but I couldn't do anything to entertain them.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do, all I could feel was emptiness.

Due to my condition, I was taken out of school and I'm now home schooled by mom and dad and I have to do all of my work orally.

Every day is the same old routine, wake up take a few bites of food, do my homework and have someone lay me down in bed.

My family and friends always tried to get me to go places with them, but I just didn't feel like it, my life has reduced to nothingness.

No one was home except Isla, and I'm sick of everything, I can't take this daily, I've been praying for a miracle, but it hasn't happened, I give up.

I pressed the button on the recorder that is a headset with my mouth.

"_Dear family and friends, I'm sorry for holding you all back. I'm useless and no help for anybody, I can't continue to live with this nothingness. I love you all and wish you the best in life. I know all of your lives will eventually improve without me. I love each and every one of you, never forget that."_

"_Isla, can you come give me a bath?"_

"_Yeah, be up there in a second."_

This means I have a few minutes to figure out how I'm going to get her out of here long enough for me to go under the water and never come back up.

I heard her start the tub and shuffle around to find a wash cloth, clothes, and a towel.

I heard the water turn off, so I knew she'd be here any minute, and I had everything planned out.

She rolled me next to the tub and took my headset off.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"_I wonder who that could be. Let me go see, I'll be right back."_ Isla assures me.

How convenient? Now I don't even have to make up a lame excuse to get her to get me a book that's been missing for weeks, she would've never found it and I would have plenty time.

I hear a girl's voice talking to my sister; it must be one of her friends.

As soon as I hear the door shut behind her and the voices disappear, I roll out of my wheelchair face first in the tub.

There I lay, waiting to die unable, to move, just a few more minutes and I won't have to endure this pain anymore.

Everything seems to be getting darker; my breathing is becoming violent in my fight for survival.

The world is beginning to fade away, I suddenly see a light.

Wow, I didn't know that's really how dying was.

Then I see a figure in the light, it's a girl, no it's an angel.

Her beauty is majestic, her glow is blinding, she's the most amazing thing I've ever saw.

She wraps me in her arms and begins to lift me in the sky.

"_Come on Mason, stay with me!"_

I feel her sweet lips pull off mine and suddenly I'm coughing out water.

It wasn't an ordinary angel who saved my life, it was Liza.

I see tears in her eyes as she holds me up in her arms.

"_You're alive! I was so scared I thought you were gone."_ Liza cries out with her tears falling on my forehead.

"_Boy! Do I have a surprise for you?"_ Isla says walking through the door with a wheelchair.

Her joyful expression suddenly changes to horror, when she sees the sight of me soaking wet lying in Liza's arms.

"_What happened, are you ok!?"_ She asks frantically.

"_He fell in the tub. I heard him struggling violently and barely reached him in time."_ Liza answers.

"_I'm so glad you're ok, I'm sorry I should've never left you and thank you so much Liza, I could never repay you for saving him."_

"_I owe you my life."_ I break out not sure what to say, what she did for me was unbelievable.

"_I'm just glad that you're still breathing and able to see what I got you."_ She says in an attempt to lighten my awkwardness.

"_You got me that? It's awesome! You didn't have to do that for me."_

"_It was nothing really, I told my dad about your situation and he decided to help out."_

"_Can I try it out?"_

"_Of course, Isla can you help me get him up he's a little heavy?"_

"_Most definitely."_ She says with a wolf like grin.

"_This is really comfortable."_ I say with pleasure.

Then, Liza puts some type of headset on my head.

"_What's this?"_ I question.

"_It's how you control your wheelchair. I know how much you hate being pushed around, so I figured this would help you out."_

"_This is incredible! First you save my life and now you're giving you this. Isla go get my wallet."_

"_No, you're not paying me anything. I didn't do this for that."_

"_You at least got to let me pay you back somehow."_

"_Oh, you will. This Friday night you're going out on a date with me, so you better get practiced up with that headset."_ Liza says with a smile.

"_Alright it's a date then."_ I say lamely.

"_I'll see you Friday then."_

I was already buzzing about my date on Friday and I'm sure I would be buzzing until Friday.

Something stopped me out of my trance, I realized I had to tell mom and dad about what happened when they got home.

Isla is under the impression that it was an accident.

Maybe I should just stick with that and not worry them, but then again, I hate to lie to them, but they have lied to me so what's the difference?

I wasn't sure about what to tell my parents, but I was sure about one thing.

Liza was the miracle I had been praying for, thanks to her saving me, I now see life in a whole new way.

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. Also please let me know if you would like Mason to remain human or eventually become a wolf. Thanks again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The headset was pretty simple to figure out and I had no trouble getting the hang of it.

It's Friday and I still haven't told mom or dad what really happened.

Isla seems skeptical about it, but I think she pretty much believes it was an accident.

It was seven o' clock and I was convinced Liza wasn't coming.

She probably just said she would take me out because she pitied me.

There is a knock at the door and I bolt as fast as my wheelchair will allow me towards it.

Mom answers the door and invites her in.

"_You must be Liza; it's so nice to finally meet you."_ Mom smiles out.

"_It's nice to meet you too. Mason has nothing but nice things to say about you."_ Liza says, even though I don't think I've ever told her anything about mom.

"_I guess we better get going. Don't want to be stuck in Friday night traffic."_ I say trying not to sound too anxious.

"_Thank you so much for your help the other day, and can you please give this note to your father? Seth and I at least wanted to thank him for the wheelchair since he won't let us pay." _Mom insists.

"_I'll make sure he gets it. We won't be out too late; he's going to help me find a dress for winter formal."_

As we walk outside, I notice she is in a van with a wheelchair ramp.

"_That's convenient. How did you get this?"_ I ask.

"_We used to use it to transport my brother around."_

"_Used to? Is he able to walk now?"_

"_No…he died two years ago, he was camping with dad. Dad was getting the fire ready and Robert was fishing. Dad must've been really distracted, because he never heard a thing. When he turned around, Robert was bleeding out the neck. There was nothing dad could do, it was too late. He's never forgiven himself for it."_

"_I'm sorry about your brother, and I'm sorry for asking that question it was inappropriate."_ I say feeling like a total jerk.

"_That's a normal assumption. You have nothing to be ashamed of."_

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. I guess I ruined any conversation with that remark.

I should be used to this by now, I do it all the time.

She grabbed a couple of dresses and went in to the dressing room.

I had no idea she would come out and ask me for my opinion about every single one.

Every time she came out and asked how she looked in a dress I said she looked great.

She continued to try them on until she finally got to the last one.

It was strapless and white with silver sparkly things that I'm not sure what they are called, around the chest and stomach area.

"_How do I look?"_

"_That's the one."_ I blurt out.

I can't believe I just said that.

She decided on that dress and went to the counter and paid for it.

"_All this dress shopping has made me hungry. What about you?"_

"_I'm not really hungry, but you can stop and get something."_ I lied, I was really starving I just didn't want her to have to spoon feed me.

"_I'll stop and get something besides you might change your mind. You might find some food that's the one." _She winks and smiles at me_._

We end up going to Mcdonald's and she gets twenty chicken nuggets and some fries.

She must have an appetite.

"_You look hungry, so I got you some food." _She says.

"_No that's alright. I'm not really that hungry."_

"_Yes you are and I'm not taking no for an answer. Open up."_ She says bringing a chicken nugget towards my mouth.

I kept it shut, but she kept jabbing it to my lip, so I finally gave in and let her feed me.

I ended up eating fourteen chicken nuggets and she ate six and was full.

I finished off her fries for her and I was still hungry for some reason.

"_Come on let's take a stroll around the block so I can work off all this food_." She insists.

I stroll beside her still curious of why she brought me out here.

"_So, why did you ask my opinion about your dresses? I mean, I'm a guy, I couldn't have been that much help."_

"_You picked my favorite dress out of all of them and besides your opinion on my dress is the most important."_ Liza responds.

"_Why is that?"_ I ask dumbfounded.

"_Because you're the one I'm going to winter formal with."_

"_Uhhh…idk…"_

"_I'm not taking no for an answer and you already know how persuasive I can be." _She says scrunching her nose.

"_Ok, I'll go with you, but you know I won't be able to dance."_

"_You can still come out to the dance floor with me. I'll enjoy your company."_

"_You're not going with him, you're going with me."_ Of course, it's Craig.

He always seems to show up with his posse wherever I go.

I think he stalks me.

"_I would never go to prom with a creep like you, or any of your friends for that matter."_ Liza _snaps._

"_He can't even dance with you. You'd have a better time with a real man like me."_ Craig snaps back.

"_You're far from a real man. I'd take him over you any day."_

That seemed to make Craig snap.

"_Kiss me!"_ Craig says grabbing Liza by the shoulders.

"_Let her go!"_ I say with an authority I've never heard before.

Craig continues to try to kiss her, but she pushes his head away and turns her head.

"_Charles flip him over so he can't try to run us over with the wheelchair and come hold her arms so I can make her kiss me."_ Craig commands.

Charles flips me over and I feel my body begin to tremble.

Their other friend Ty comes over and takes my headset off.

"_Oooohh… he's burning up, I think he needs mama to take care of him. He has a fever."_ Ty mocks.

In a last effort Liza smacks Charles causing him to fall to the ground.

Ty goes to help out Craig and has his back turned to me as well as Craig.

I see the despair on Liza's face.

Craig smacks her and I lose it.

Suddenly I am standing high above all of them on all fours.

I let out a loud snarl. It's all I can do not to kill them right now.

They begin to retreat and I go over to check on Liza.

Her lip is bleeding but she seems fine.

With terror on her face, she runs away from me.

It all happened so fast and I'm not sure how, but I do know one thing.

I'm a wolf now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

It has been tough the past couple of weeks getting the hang of this wolf thing.

Learning to fight and track vampires was the easy part and being able to finally, not only walk, but run was amazing.

Having feeling in my body again was beyond describable.

As soon as Jacob and dad got me calmed down I just dropped to the ground and cried tears of joy and dad instantly put his arms around me and cried with me.

Everyone on the reservation was so excited to hear the news; of course not everyone knew I could walk again because I was a wolf.

We just tell anyone that doesn't know about us that it was truly a miracle from God.

Of course it was a miracle, but they just don't know how the miracle took place.

My mom prayed every night that I would get better and she was so happy God answered her prayers.

People in the tribe murmured about their doubts of me ever becoming a wolf, but my family kept hope alive even when I had already given up.

The one person I wanted to tell wouldn't speak to me.

I tried calling Liza everyday but she would never pick up.

It was obvious she thought I was a freak and I have scared her off forever.

If only there was a way I could make things right.

I have pondered over going to talk to her, but I don't want to cause trouble.

There is only so long for me to avoid her, because today I am going back to school for the first time since my accident.

When I arrive at school the hallways are filled with judgmental stares and whispers.

Rumors instantly began flying around.

There even was a story that said I had been experimented on in a lab.

I wore a sleeveless shirt to school so I could show off my new guns.

All of the girls looked at me differently now.

There was a look in their eyes I have never seen before; I think they actually think I'm attractive.

When they get around me the giggle and even the hottest of girls have begun to notice me.

A lot of them were asking who the new kid was and they have a look of shock when they figure out the new kid is me.

Crowds of them followed around me and my friends.

Leo was the only one of us who hasn't phased yet so he doesn't understand why we're transforming into ripped giants and why we miss a lot of school.

The one girl I had been looking for all day was nowhere to be found, but I knew that I was bound to see her in class.

I was kind of scared to see her in fear that I might imprint, I couldn't imagine imprinting on someone who can't even stand the sight of me.

I've heard how intense imprinting is and I don't want to feel so deeply for someone that is afraid of me.

My new seat is in the back of the class, so I can only see the back of Liza's head.

"_Liza… Liza…Liza…"_ I whisper towards her, but she doesn't move a single bit.

I decide to write a note and throw it her way.

"_Liza, I know you hear me."_

She opens up the note and drops it so I write her another one.

"_I know you read that, please just turn around for three seconds."_

She looks at the note and raises her hand.

"_May I be excused to the nurse? I'm not feeling well."_ She asks Mr. Smith.

"_Go ahead."_ He says with monotony.

She walks by me careful not to make eye contact.

I have to think of a way to get out of here and talk to her.

"_Mr. Smith my nose is bleeding can I go to the bathroom."_ I say with my hand over my nose pretending it's bleeding profusely.

"_Prove it."_

"_I can't its bleeding too bad. I don't want to ruin my new shirt."_ I say desperately.

"_Go ahead."_ Mr. Smith says annoyed.

I rush down the hallway and head into the waiting room of the nurses office and see Liza is sitting there with another girl who blushes when I make eye contact with her.

Liza still hasn't looked at me but it's not going to stop me from trying to explain myself.

"_I know you hate me and probably never want to speak to me again, but please just give me a chance to explain myself, that's all I'm asking."_

Once again she just looks at the floor and makes no response.

"_I'll be waiting outside if you want to talk to me before you leave. If not I understand, I just want a chance to explain myself. Please…I'm begging you, just give me five minutes."_

It seemed that I had been waiting outside for forever, but her car was still there so I knew she hadn't snuck away and left yet.

She walked out and walked right passed her eyes never leaving her feet.

I watched her as she continued making distance between us.

She was a few feet away when she stopped.

"_Make this quick."_ She says unemotional.

"_I know what happened the other night had to scare you and you think I'm a monster but I'm not. I turn into a wolf to protect people not harm them. I would never hurt anyone. Nothing about my personality has changed only my physical characteristics. I really care about you and I want us to continue to be friends. Please just have an open mind."_ I plead with her.

"_How could we ever be friends? It's because of things like you that I no longer have a brother. There is no way an animal is smart enough to attack and run unnoticed like what attacked my brother. There had been rumors of giant wolves in the woods before he was attacked. It had to be one of you that killed my brother. How could I ever be friends with someone who is a murderer?"_ She says shakily.

"_It wasn't one of us that killed your brother. The way you described the attack, quick and stealthy and a clean bite to the throat, that could've only been one thing, a vampire. I know this sounds crazy but they are real, they are the reason we become wolves. I swear to you that I'm not lying."_ I say dropping my head and running my fingers through my hair.

She turns around and walks up to me.

"_Look me in the eyes and swear on my life that it's true. I have no reason not to believe you, yet. If you really care about me then you'll tell me the truth."_

I looked up at her and my eyes widened in an instant.

This was the real deal; I've never felt this before.

_**Thank you for the new reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review and give me your thoughts and let me know if you think Mason will imprint on Liza.**_


End file.
